


Hold me in your arms tonight

by onlyna (robs)



Series: #UDFFSfide [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, girl!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamma e papà stavano litigando di nuovo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me in your arms tonight

Louise odia piangere, specialmente se è con qualcuno; si sente stupida e troppo vulnerabile quando le lacrime le sciolgono il trucco e scivolano sulle sue guance, ma non riesce più a tenersi tutto dentro. Harry ha un braccio intorno alle sue spalle, le labbra contro la sua fronte e una mano che stringe la sua, e non cerca di forzarla a parlare, a dirgli cosa l'abbia abbattuta così tanto da provocarle una reazione simile; sarebbe controproducente e lo sa bene, ma non può negare di essere scosso dall'improvvisa comparsa della ragazza alla sua porta, le labbra tremanti e le guance bagnate, nel bel mezzo della notte. L'ha presa in braccio, portandola nella sua stanza, le gambe strette intorno ai fianchi e il viso premuto contro il collo, e adesso sono seduti sul suo letto, contro il muro, in un silenzio pesante rotto solamente dai singhiozzi della ragazza.  
“M-mi dispiace,” mormora lei, sollevando il volto dalla spalla dell'amico e tentando di asciugarsi le lacrime con la mano libera, cercando di non pensare all'orrendo spettacolo che dev'essere in questo momento, davanti all'unica persona che vorrebbe la vedesse solo e sempre al meglio di sé, “stavi dormendo, non avrei dovuto disturbarti.”  
Harry scuote il capo, baciandole la fronte e le tempie con fare rassicurante, stringendo più forte le dita intorno alle sue. “Non dire sciocchezze,” sussurra contro la sua pelle bollente, accarezzandole le nocche con il pollice, e baciandola un'altra volta, “sai che non mi disturbi mai, Lou, non hai nessun bisogno di scusarti.”  
La ragazza tira su col naso, annuendo quasi timidamente, ma non alza lo sguardo da dove le loro mani sono ancora intrecciate sul suo ventre; non riesce nemmeno ad essere felice di essere così vicina alla persona di cui è piuttosto sicura di essersi innamorata, è la situazione peggiore in cui potesse capitare. Harry continua ad accarezzarla in silenzio, spostandole i capelli dal collo con la mano che era appoggiata alla sua spalla, prima di allungare il braccio verso il pacchetto di fazzoletti che tiene sul comodino; è certo che l'amica non gli darà la possibilità di guardarla in viso finché non si sarà ripulita almeno un po', e cerca di non muoversi troppo quando Louise si asciuga le guance e si soffia il naso cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile. Dio, è tutto così imbarazzante.  
“Mamma e papà stavano litigando di nuovo,” sussurra, e l'altro rimane in silenzio, in attesa che continui per conto proprio, “le bambine erano già addormentate, non credo che abbiano sentito le loro urla, ma io ero sveglia; ho sentito tutto quello che dicevano, gli insulti, e... non potevo rimanere in camera, ad aspettare che finissero, che papà uscisse di casa sbattendo la porta e mamma piangesse fino ad addormentarsi sul divano. Non s-sarei riuscita a sopportarlo,” tira su col naso, il fazzoletto usato stretto nella mano che non è intrecciata a quella di Harry; esala una risata amara, tremula, e si sente di nuovo sull'orlo delle lacrime. “Sono scesa in sala, volevo solo cercare di farli smettere, almeno una volta, ma credo di aver solo peggiorato la situazione. Hanno cominciato ad urlarsi contro che era colpa dell'altro se ero ancora sveglia e non riuscivo a dormire, e... ho provato a farli smettere, mi sono messa in mezzo perché f-facevano davvero paura, Harry, erano infuriati, e n-non volevo che succedesse qualcosa di brutto,” singhiozza, le labbra che tremano di nuovo. “S-solo che ho cominciato ad urlare anche io, perché non la smettevano ed ero terrorizzata, ma non mi ascoltavano, era come se non fossi nemmeno stata lì con loro. Hanno d-detto cose orribili, Haz, non potevo rimanere ancora in casa,” mormora alla fine, lasciando che l'amico l'abbracci e le baci le guance senza lamentarsi, bisognosa di un conforto che solo lui può darle; Harry è ancora in silenzio, e questa volta perché non sa cosa dire per cercare di farla stare meglio: aveva immaginato che le cose non andassero bene, nella famiglia di Louise, ma non pensava che fossero così. Per quanto tempo tutto questo è andato avanti senza che lui lo sapesse, senza che la ragazza dicesse una parola di troppo sull'argomento? Sa che Louise è riservata e piuttosto chiusa sulla sua vita privata, ma non ha mai pensato che potesse tenersi dentro tutta questa robaccia senza dire nulla a nessuno.  
Lascia andare la sua mano, portando entrambe le braccia intorno al suo busto per stringerla più stretta, contro il suo petto; vorrebbe poterla prendere e nascondere al mondo intero, farla sparire contro di lui per proteggerla e tenerla lontana da tutto ciò che sta succedendo nella sua famiglia, ma sa che lei non glielo permetterebbe mai: ha le sue sorelle a cui badare, e non ha mai messo se stessa davanti a loro, nemmeno quando le cose andavano bene. Le bacia il viso senza pensare, senza fare caso alle lacrime che gli bagnano le labbra quando le posa sulle sue guance e sulle palpebre chiuse.  
“Rimani qui, stanotte,” bisbiglia dopo un po', i palmi grandi e caldi che le accarezzano la schiena e il mento appoggiato sulla sua testa; Louise sta ancora singhiozzando contro il suo petto, ma annuisce in silenzio e si lascia manovrare finché non sono entrambi stesi sul materasso, l'uno di fronte all'altra, le braccia di lei strette tra i loro toraci e quelle di lui ancora intorno al suo corpo minuto. Harry la avvicina a sé con delicatezza, e quando i loro visi sono ad un soffio di distanza, allunga il collo quel tanto che basta per baciarla piano sulle labbra; ed è solo uno stupido bacio, sì, ma per Louise è così importante che sente la voglia di piangere un'altra volta quando porta le mani a chiudersi sulle sue guance per approfondire il contatto, la bocca di Harry calda e umida e il suo tocco così tenero ed in contrasto con la sua disperazione. Una mano del ragazzo le risale la schiena fino a posarsi sulla sua nuca, stringendola piano, come se fosse fatta di porcellana, e Louise singhiozza nella sua bocca perché è troppo tutto insieme, e non capisce più nulla di quello che sta succedendo. Non dice a Harry di smettere, però, e non è sicura di quando si addormenta con le labbra ancora premute contro le sue, esausta: ci sarà un altro momento per capire cosa abbia spinto l'amico a baciarla in quel modo, per parlare di quello che potrebbe cambiare nel loro rapporto, ma per adesso l'essere semplicemente stretta tra le sue braccia durante la notte va bene. Va più che bene.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la [#UDFFSfida](https://www.facebook.com/UnaDirezioneFanfiction/posts/463117730430610):  
> Harry/fem!Louis  
> Prompt: [gif](http://24.media.tumblr.com/10a7e948388695c1c02e30e5f894d94f/tumblr_mme2xfEl8X1rl81rlo1_400.gif%20).


End file.
